<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wont tell if you promise you won’t too by bunnymenecho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036319">i wont tell if you promise you won’t too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymenecho/pseuds/bunnymenecho'>bunnymenecho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, IT - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Male Character - Freeform, Party, Patrick Hockstetter - Freeform, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, fuck reddie, party party party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymenecho/pseuds/bunnymenecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>i have a completely different version of this that i was originally gonna finish but started writing out this, anyways, here it is. thank you for reading. comments and feedback are appreciated. i have so many good plot ideas for them. istg.  also, i may or may not be continuing this (meaning making a different series) but from a completely different perspective. everything is sorta just falling into place here but uh...you guys wont know about that until later. anyways, comments and any sorta feedback!!!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Hockstetter &amp; Richie Tozier, Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wont tell if you promise you won’t too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>richie tozier hated being 15. he was still young of course, and quite popular you could say. </p><p>    freshman year, he ventured off and away from his silly little group of loser friends and branched out and met new people. </p><p>  things changed. </p><p>    a lot.</p><p>he didn’t really belong to certain group or clique. he hopped around as he pleased. everyone loved the trashmouth. even bowers and his gang of morons stopped treating him like shit. richie had even hung out with them a few times to smoke. but everytime he had hung out with them, patrick hockstetter was never there. he always had somewhere to be when richie came over to the junk yard with a fresh pack of camels and a deck of cards. it felt as though he was avoiding richie. he never understood why. he saw the way patrick looked at him in the halls, from the back of the library. he saw the way he licked his lips when nobody was looking, the occasional looking him up and down.</p><p>maybe his absence and avoidance was simply a coincidence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a completely different version of this that i was originally gonna finish but started writing out this, anyways, here it is. thank you for reading. comments and feedback are appreciated. i have so many good plot ideas for them. istg.  also, i may or may not be continuing this (meaning making a different series) but from a completely different perspective. everything is sorta just falling into place here but uh...you guys wont know about that until later. anyways, comments and any sorta feedback!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>